


i can't believe i captured your heart

by mellerbee



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Generally soft pynch, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, the trio's mentioned but not too important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellerbee/pseuds/mellerbee
Summary: There's always something softer under the surface.





	i can't believe i captured your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically - nonsexual dom/sub pynch with everything soft to go along with it. Really just a drabble that I've had sitting in my drafts forever.

The television drones on in the background, though no one was paying any attention to it. A TV in a place like the barns almost feels like a crime, disrupting whatever magic is at work. 

Blue had suggested the movie, something with a slight magic of its own. Any other time, Adam would have appreciated it. But now was not any other time. 

Ronan was restless. He was always restless, but especially so now. Even if his eyes were stuck to the screen, he chewed fitfully on his leather bands and shifted constantly in his seat. 

Turning the volume down a few notches, Adam shifted in his own seat to face the boy beside him. Physically, they weren't far apart at all, sat on the same couch together. Ronan's eyes were a little unfocused though, a little glassy, a little lost. Really, he wasn't close at all. 

"Hey," Adam started out with his voice soft, barely above a whisper. Ronan snapped his head around at the disturbance, scowling in Adam's general direction. His eyes were much more focused, even if a sleepy sort of energy thrummed under his skin. "You here with me, darlin'?"

Despite himself, Ronan shivered a little at the pet name. "Whaddaya think, asshole? I'm sitting right next to ya."

Adam just smiled, soft and easy. It made Ronan's head spin. "You're thinking pretty loud."

"Mmph," Ronan turned back towards the TV, visibly trying to divert his attention back to the movie. It wasn't working. 

"I can't help you if you won't answer me." It was almost as if arguing with a child, words strung out carefully as not to sting. 

"I'm fine," Ronan's answer was rather childlike as well, as was the expression on his face. Stubborn. He was usually stubborn. 

Adam didn't respond with words, just reached over and ran a finger over Ronan's bottom lip. Gently. Barely a whisper of a touch. Ronan trembled at it anyways, letting out a breath as he once again turned to face Adam. His mouth had fallen open a bit, eyes wide and trusting. He didn't speak. He didn't need to. Adam let him set his own pace, take his hand in his and guide it to his mouth. 

For a moment, calloused fingers touched chapped lips, before Ronan took both fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. Adam couldn't help but smile, watching the tension drain out as Ronan sucked softly on the pads. 

It had taken Ronan a while to be comfortable doing this. Adam had told him it was alright, that he'd do anything for him, but the words weren't enough. He'd been entirely hesitant, mistaking this newfound submissiveness as weakness. Again, Adam reminded him it wasn't. 

Gansey had helped, both with getting Ronan adjusted and teaching Adam. Adam was willing to do anything for his boy (those words still sent a happy shudder up his spine), which made it relatively easy. Blue, of course, had been a wonderful help too. While Ronan was still occasionally hesitant, it had worked out. They had worked out. 

And of course, there was the whole aspect of the public part of this relationship. Gansey, Blue, and Henry didn't mind at all. After all, Blue had been the one to bring up the topic. Declan didn't have to know, they decided. It would be better that way. Matthew likely wouldn't figure it out, so they just didn't tell him either. There really wasn't anyone else to worry about.

It was gonna be alright.


End file.
